Bad Girls
by epiclyCraZy1966
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys move back to Townsville and go to the girls' school,but when they see their behavior they notice that they're totally bad ass all they want to know is why they became this way. Reds, Greens, Blues. First chapter is BORING I cant seem to make that interesting. Anyway READ IT.
1. Chapter 1

Boomer's P.O.V

So, my brothers and I finally moved back to Townsville….I'm so excited I guess. See I don't even know why we moved back. I mean we were perfectly fine back in Citysville. But you know nothing I can do about it now…. Since I'm already here at my new house on my new bed. I just don't care anymore.

I sat up in my bed in looked through the windows. My room has a great view of a park not the kind kids play in the kind couples take a walk in. I wonder how my brothers' rooms look lik- actually how the whole house looks like. When we got here I went straight upstairs and picked a room and claimed it as mine. I stood up exited my room and went downstairs this house is pretty big all the house on this street were. The kitchen was like humongous which was pretty dumb since no one knew how to cook. The living room had a couch, a fireplace, a 52 inch TV, and a…..Bar? Were only 18.

My brother Butch was already on the couch watching TV. I sat next to him on the couch and stared at him. "You need a life." He turned to me. "I know I do, but until tomorrow this is how my day is going to go." "What's happening tomorrow?" I asked. "We're starting school. That's where all the girls are going to be." I got up and went back into the kitchen where Brick was.

"Butch says we're going to school tomorrow is that true?" I asked. "Yeah." "Whhhyyyyy" I whined. "It's sort of illegal not since we didn't drop out when we had the choice we can't now." I gave a big sigh and I kept doing that until he finally said. "Sighing won't change the law." I went back into my room and threw myself on my bed and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom's P.O.V

I hate this shitty ass school. All these fucking teachers don't like me that's why they keep on giving me detention for no fucking reason. All I did was call this guy a easy ass fuck and told him his mom didn't love and they sent me to detention for it I do way worse stuff than that. I jus- I don't wanna talk about it anymore.

I walked into detention to see my two sisters already there. They were sitting next to each other so I sat in the seat in front of the two. "Sup bitches." Said while turning in my seat to face them." "I got detention for fucking reason." Buttercup said in a steamy voice. "Me too." Said Bubbles in an equally steamy voice. "These teachers just don't like us it's simple as that they just don't fucking like us."

Just then three boys walked in, but I didn't look at them I was to fucking mad to. Soon after the teacher walked in, but I didn't turn around. "This teacher better not fucking tell me to turn around matter of fact I'll pretend to talk to you two just to make him mad." Bubbles sort of giggle at that and Buttercup smiled. I just started to move my mouth with no words coming.

"Miss. Blossom turn around now." I hate teachers telling me what to do. "No." I said back. "Miss. Utonium turn around now!" I turned around and stuck up my middle finger to him. "Suck it!" I yelled. "Miss. Utonium this behavior is intolerable leave this room this intense." "But this is where I'm supposed to be my teacher sent me to detention so I'm going to stay here!" The teacher sighed and then took his seat. I turned back to my sisters. "Teachers are weak." I said "Word! If you were my student I would've slapped the ma'amjama out you!" Bubbles said then me and Buttercup stared laughing. I love being bad it's so….fun!

Butch's P.O.V

So….This girl just like started a fight with the teacher and then he didn't do anything. I think this will be a good school for me. I actually didn't get a look at her face, but I think we'll be great friends I mean if she isn't ugly of course. But anyway I'm not planning to stay here because the teacher just left and I' going to take that as an opportunity to sneak out. "Guys." I whispered and my brothers turned to me. "Let's sneak out 'cause I don't want to be here." "Sure let's go." Brick said. Then we stood up getting ready to leave.

Brick's P.O.V

I wonder what that girl looks like. I didn't get to see her face. While my brothers and I were getting ready to leave I caught a glimpse of her face. Those eyes are PINK….PINK. "BOSSY BLOSSY?" I yelled. She stood up. "The one and only…..You're eyes are….red…..I know you wha- what's your name?" "Brick." "Jojo?" I nodded. "Here these are yours." She said while holding up some key…..MY KEYS. "How'd you get this?" I asked while snatching my key. "I pickpocketed you while you weren't looking." She said proudly while smiling big.

Then her sisters got up and went over to my brothers and handed them THEIR STUFF. "You're robbing us while we're standing you you didn't even move." Boomer said in a confused voice. "Pay attention." Bubbles chimed. "I can tell already that I'm going to like you" Butch said to Buttercup. "I already don't like you." She shot back at him. The teacher came back. "SIT DOWN ALL OF YOU!" He screamed and we all obeyed. Damn I can already tell that these puffs are going to be handfuls.


	3. Chapter 3

Brick's P.O.V

Today I'm going to try to avoid Blossom because she really, really does get on my nerves. I don't know how, but she just irritates me to death and she has a pricing in the weirdest place. Try to guess where….IN HER LIP. I don't know what gave her the need to get a pricing in her LIP, but I don't that's kinda crazy. I mean I'm not saying that she looks bad with it 'cause that's not the case she looks pretty fucking cool with it, but still it's her lip. I gotta stop I need to 'cause I'm getting a bit too obsessed with the lip thing.

You know what else I can't believe my brothers and I have the exact same classes as Blossom and her sisters. Like who makes these schedule._ RIIINNNNGGG._ The bell rang, what class do I have? Gym? Gym.

"Brick!" I turned around to see Blossom running up to me. "Shit." I whispered. She always finds me somehow. "Brick?...Brick?...Brrriiick?...BRICK!" "WHAT!" "Where you going?" "Nowhere you need to know about." Then she stopped walking it took me a while to notice, but when I did I stopped too. "Why'd you stop?" I asked. Then she smiled. "So you do want me to follow you." I grunted. I sort of did that to myself.

Buttercup's P.O.V

I don't like gym, but I'm not saying that I hate it. Bubbles was standing next to me. "Someone has to start a scene because it's pretty boring here." I said to Bubbles. "Do you want to do it or should I." Bubbles asked. "We could all start one." Someone whispered between me and Bubbles neither one of us jumped, but my eyes sure did pop out my head. I turned to see who it was. Blossom. "You freaking scared me!" Bubbles yelled, but too loud. Blossom reached into her pocket and pulled out a wallet. "I followed Brick to the gym and took his wallet." "What's in it?" Bubbles asked and Blossom just shrugged her shoulders in reply.

She was about to open it when the Gym teacher busted through the doors. "LADIES, GUYS INTO THE LOCKER ROOMS AND CHANGE INTO YOUR GYMWEAR." My sisters and I walked into the girls' locker room with all the other girls. "Why do you think she always yells?" I asked in general 'cause I was willing to take any answer. "…" And I received no answer so I wasted my breath.

When we were all done changing we all left the locker room. "YOU GIRLS WERE BEATEN BY THE BOYS AGAIN NO WONDER WHEN YOU'RE MARRIED THEY ALWAYS COMPLAIN THAT YOU ALWAYS TAKE SO LONG THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DO."

You know what? I'm not taking this shitty ass shit. "I think you always yell at all the girls because you want all the boys to like and think that you're on their side because that's not how it went when you were in high school. So I think you should see a school counselor about you not liking yourself so they can get you a psychologist or whatever ogist that can help you with your problem." I don't regret saying any of it, but you know what? I'm probably in a hell of a lot of trouble. "I'M GOING TO PRETEND I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING THAT YOU SAID." "WHAT?! But I want to get in trouble." "NOPE. YOU DON'T REWARD A DOG FOR BAD TRICKS. SO YOU"RE NOT GOING TO GET IN ANY TROUBLE."

I turned to my sisters. "Fuck this shit I'm leaving." "We'll come with you." Bubbles said and Blossom up for it since she didn't say anything. So we started walking out right in front of the teacher. "YOU GIRLS BETTER NOT LEAVE MY GYM." When we were right at the door I put my middle finger in between my legs to make it look like it was a penis and wiggled it. "SUCK IT!" I yelled at her before running through the doors with my sisters. **(The girls like doing that so it's going to happen quite a bit)**

Butch's P.O.V

These puffs need to tone it down a bit 'cause there going overboard with it. The coach closed her eyes put three fingers up and pointed them to every group of guys and landed on my brothers and I. "Shit what do we got to do." Boomer said quite enough so she couldn't here. The couch uncovered her eyes. "YOU THREE GO FETCH THEM FOR ME." I'm actually cool with that. I mean as long as I don't have to stay here I'm winning. My brothers and I headed out of the gym doors. "I have a feeling that this is going to be a bit hard." Brick said and I stared to get that same feeling to.


	4. Chapter 4

Bubbles' P.O.V

I'm glad that my sisters and I left so we won't have to have gym because sweating isn't my thing and I fucking hate that lady. I don't know who thought it was a good idea to hire her, but they probably just don't fucking like kids.

"So where do you guys want to go." Blossom asked. "I never thought of some place to go. We can't stay here 'cause coach probably picked like…five guys to come and find us." Buttercup stated. "No just three." A voice said behind them. We all turned around, it's just the boys. "You guys better get your asses back in the gym." Brick said trying to be commanding. "No." My sisters and I said unison. "Why not? Just go back in the gym!" Boomer said sounding a bit grumpy. "We don't have to." I argued. "Yes you do." Butch said demandingly. I stopped walking. I HATE IT when people tell me what to do. I turned to the boys. "Fuck off." I told them and my sisters started to laugh, I turned back around and started to walk again.

"You know what just because of that we're going to follow you now." Brick said. "Fine follow us." Blossom said simply. This is going to be a long day.

Brick's P.O.V

You know what I noticed her sisters have lip piercings too. That distracted me from getting mad that Bubbles told us to fuck off. "Which one of you thought it was a good idea to get lip piercings?" Then everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "I know it has nothing to do with this, but I just want to know." The girls looked at each other and then continued walking. "Don't ignore me like I'm not here." "Well you're already being ignored." Buttercup chimed. Why did we have to be the ones to go these annoying puffs?

Buttercup's P.O.V

These guys have to go. I stopped once and both of my sisters looked at me, I held my three fingers close together and then spaced them that meant that we were going to split up to lose these boys. Bubbles started walking faster and started walking more to the right until she finally disappeared and Boomer followed her wherever she went. It'll be easy to trick them.

And before I knew it Blossom disappeared with Brick I didn't even notice her, So now it was just me and Butch I was still walking with him following me from behind. "Do you even have a place to go?" "Yup after you leave." "Well, I'm not going anywhere…..Hey, aren't you supposed wearing some Maryjane's and a dress with a black line?" Black line? "You mean a stripe." "Yeah whatever." "I don't do that anymore. I don't use my powers at all now." I lied. I use my powers, but not really good…. Like sometimes my sisters and I use our powers to steal, but we don't hurt anybody….Physically anyway. "Aren't you supposed to be a good girl?" "Why you asking so many questions?" "I don't know, I just want to know. Aren't you suppose to help people instead of hurt them?" "I don't hurt anybody." I stated. "I know I've only been going to school here for like two day, but in that amount of time you've been mouthing a lot of people…You and your sisters." I'll just ignore him. He'll probably shut up. "You know Buttercup you've been talking to me a lot and now that I'm talking back you just wanna ignore me…..Hey, are you listening?" He grabbed my arm. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled at him. "If you don't like that I'll just touch you some more." He's gonna get hurt.

Butch's P.O.V

I put my arms around her stomach and lifted her off the ground. Then she started going crazy she tried to bite my hand and kick me. It was like she turned into a vicious dog. I don't know what this girls' problem is about with being touched, but apparently she doesn't like it, so I put her back down. "You've got a problem." I told her. "Gym is probably over by now so there's no reason to keep following me." She said in a shaky voice. "Nah, Its pretty fun following you." Which was a lie she was pretty boring. Then she started staring at me with a pouty face.

"Stop that. Pouting won't change my mind." Then she sighed. "I have serious business to take care of and it's almost free block so I have to go and you can't follow me, ok?" "You're acting like you're the boss of me." "I am the boss of you." "Who said?" "I said." She's not the boss of me, I'M the boss of me. You know what I'm not taking this shit. I picked her up. "DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME."

I started walking back towards the gym, right when I was about to open the gym door this bitch bites my finger. "Ooouuuuuccchh! Wha-What's the matter with you! You don't bite people." And then this bitch starts to cry. "I told you not to touch me." She said with a whine. I don't do tears, I haven't cried since I was nine and that was over my cupcake that I dropped. Then she started walking away from me while covering her eyes with her sleeve from her hoodie. "JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME." She yelled that'll be easy since I never wanted to be around her anyway. _RIIINNGG_. The bell, just in time.


	5. Chapter 5

Bubbles' P.O.V

Losing him should be easy, since I'm pretty sure I'm faster than him I should be able to just…Like run away from him. "You need to slow down." When he said that I sped up into a jog. Then I went into a run. I'm going to lose him fast.

Boomer's P.O.V

So, when I tell this bitch to slow down, she fucking speeds up. I mean she's not faster than me, she was running and all I to do was walk to keep up, but knowing her fucking attitude she probably thinks she is faster than me. "Slow down." I tell her. This bitch speeds up, I probably shouldn't expect her to listen to me because she doesn't listen to anybody, but still I'm the boss of her and I'm going to make her obey.

I put my arms around her arms so she wouldn't try scratching me. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed and then she tried to bite my finger, but she couldn't reach it. "You need to calm down." I stated, but that only made her angrier, and she bites my arm. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ok, ok." I let go of her, but she only bit down harder. "OUCH! I'm not even touching you anymore. Let go." She was biting down HARD. "STOP! You're gonna take off some of my skin." After I said that she finally stopped biting my arm, but she left a vivid red mark and the mark throbbed with pain. Then she stared at me for a while. "Don't look at me like that." I told her while shaking my head. "Don't come near me again." She said with a shaky voice while walking away. I don't like that bitch anyway. _**RIIINGGG**_. Great the bell what class do I have next? Art? Music?


	6. Chapter 6

Blossom's P.O.V

I have to pee really badly! Brick won't stop following me either. And I haven't seen a single bathroom and I really have to go! I passed another classroom. I'm going to pee on myself by the time I make it to a bathroom! Aren't schools supposed to have bathrooms everywhere? I passed another room, but I didn't even bother to see if it was a bathroom. I stopped jogging/running and Brick bumped into me, he started talking, but I wasn't listening to him. I really need to go to the bathroom, so maybe I should check. I backed up to the door that I passed.

Wait a minute it is a bathroom. That means if I decide not to go check I would've passed the bathroom. "Someone has to go pee don't they?" Brick chimed, but I didn't reply I was too into the moment. "Well, you see Blossy this is the men's room." He said while pointing to one of the bathroom figure which wasn't wearing a dress. FUCK. I have to pee now! Right now! But what if there was a boy in there using a urinal. I don't wanna see a penis I heard that they look really gross. "So you can talk to anybody like they're a piece of shit, but you can't walk into the men's bathroom? Wow Blossy that's really weak." He grabbed my hand and took me inside. No one was there and I have to say that it was really nice in here. It smelled better than the girls' bathroom. "I'll be waiting outside. After this I'm taking you back to gym."

After I used the bathroom, washed my hands and dried them I had time to think of a way out of here 'cause I sure as hell wasn't going back to gym. Then I noticed an open window leading outside, and it was big enough for me to fit through, so I walked over to it. It was pretty high up, I kept jumping until I got a hand on the sill and pulled myself up and I had one leg out of the window already. Then someone tugged on my leg almost pulling me back in the bathroom. "I said that I was going to take you back to the gym." SHIT.

Brick's P.O.V

I'm tired of this fucking bitch. I tried to help her and then she tries to leave. I pulled her off the window complete and let drop to the ground and then I reached out to help her up. "No, no don't touch I can get up myself. Actually how about you leave and never talk to me again." Whatever. I grabbed her hands and helped her up anyway. Then she tried to bite my nose and she missed, but I couldn't help but laugh even though if she kept trying. But if she managed to bite my nose I could already tell that it was going to hurt because how loud her teeth ere when she missed. Yet, knowing that I couldn't help but laugh. I don't even know what was so funny and apparently Blossom didn't like that because she scratched my arm and I started to bleed a lot.

I immediately stopped and stared at my arm. It sort of hurt a lot and while I was distracted she bit my nose. "GET OFF MY NOSE!" I yelled. That only made her angrier she let go of my nose and stepped on my foot. "Don't yell at me." She said in a calm voice while leaving the bathroom. Damn it's gonna take me a couple minutes to recover. _**RIINNNGGG.**_ Damn and I'm gonna be late.


	7. Chapter 7

Butch's P.O.V

I'm in this type of sewing class right and somehow the entire class got in trouble. "If you don't want to learn then don't come to school, and if you want to act like babies then I'll treat you all like babies. Actually, we're moving seats. We're doing groups just like 4th graders do." Then she went back to her desk and was writing something rapidly. 10 minutes later she went back to the middle of the class room. "They'll be groups of six since they are 36 people in this class…..The first group will probably be the most talkative Brick, Boomer, Butch….Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles move to the back of the room." THE BACK! I can feel it already we're gonna get in a lot of trouble. Shit.

Bubbles P.O.V

So, we moved our desks right? And then this bitchy ass teacher comes to our 'group' and tells us we're not in the right order. "What order? There is not order." Buttercup tells the teacher. "Alphabetical order, Buttercup I don't except you to know what that is." I looked over to Buttercup and her mouth was open and she had a 'this bitch didn't just say that' expression on her face. "Well excuse you Miss. Bitchy Ass teacher, but J's and U's are nowhere close in the alphabet." Blossom said for Buttercup who was obviously still to shocked to say anything.

I pushed Buttercup's mouth closed. "Did she really just say that? Wait till she leaves the room I'mma get that bitch, but until then," She took out a whole bunch of rubber bands and hid them in her book. "I'll just hit her with rubber bands." Buttercup said with hatred. 5 minutes later the teacher stood up. "I'll be right back." She told the class. After she left the room Buttercup stood up and went over to the teacher's desk and went in one of her drawers and did something to her chair. Then went back to her chair without rush. "I don't think she felt any of the rubber bands." Butch stated ad Buttercup shook her head in reply. "That bitch must be blind or I mean death or-" Everyone at our group stared ding, but Buttercup. "There's no word for what I wanna say." She said trying not to laugh. Blossom nudged her. "Is she blind or death?" Blossom managed to say through her laugh. "Shut up." Buttercup said starting to laugh like the rest of us.

Then the teacher came back, but we couldn't stop laughing. Then the teacher took her seat and a loud fart noise came from her and her seat collapsed which made us laugh harder. "I forgot I did that." Buttercup barely could say. Then the teacher came over to our group "Detention every single one of you." That made our laughs reduce to chuckles and giggles. She walked back over to her desk now having to stand. "Anyway, you're all doing a project on future fashion," The teacher said while trying to do a pose. "and you're doing it with the people in your group. You have to come up with at least two outfits and you must make them not buy them, understand Blossom? Of course you do." That made our laughs completely disappear. "Do any of you guys know how to sew?" Brick asked, my sisters and I shook our heads no. "We're screwed." Boomer said plainly. "How do you even make clothes?" I asked and everyone looked deep into thought. Yup, we are definitely screwed.


	8. Chapter 8

Buttercup's P.O.V

It's the WEEKEND! Time to get wasted and go driving just so I can piss off the police or I could throw a party and make our neighbors call the police on us. I'm too obsessed with getting in trouble. I gotta stop, but I won't. I walked out of my room, went downstairs, into the kitchen and was looking for my bottle of vodka. Where the fuck is it? Did I even get buy any? I might have imagined it.

Blossom walked in and opened the fridge. "Blossom, do you know if I bought some vodka?" She stayed quite for a while. "That was yours?" This bitch drank my vodka. "You drank my vodka…..All of it? Like, the whole bottle?" She shook her head. "I drank it last night, but don't worry buy you some more. As soon as I get my fake ID." "But I want to get drunk now." I pouted. She went in her pocket and pulled out a cigarette. "Here, have this." She said and stuck in my mouth, then pulled out a lighter and lit it. I guess I'll just have to get high instead of getting wasted, which I prefer wasted. "Where's Bubs?" I asked Blossom. "Getting food," She opened the refrigerator wider so I could see inside. "since we have none." It was completely empty. "Is she getting food food or fast food?" I needed details. "Fast food from McDonalds." I'm actually really hungry I haven't ate in like….4 days. I don't like food all that much.

"Here," Blossom handed me a white bottle filled with pills. "its our weight gaining pills….I didn't take any yet. I think you should be the first to." My sisters and I have a little problem gaining weight, like I said I don't like food all that much. "I should be the first? Why?" "I'm too scared to." She said in reply. "Don't be such a pussy." "Why not? I have one." I laughed at what she said. I opened the bottle and took a pill. It was huge just like all the other hundred pills we had in our bathroom for different problems we have. There are so many pills that we had to install another bathroom in our house. "How does it taste?" Blossom asked. "Like fish and foot." I answered with a frown. Then Blossom took a pill. "It does taste like fish…And foot!" Then the house door opened and Bubbles came in the kitchen with a bag of McDonalds. "What'd you get us?" Blossom asked her as she went into the bag. "I got all three of us McChickens." I love chicken. I dug into the bag and took a sandwich and started eating it. Blossom was almost done with hers then I noticed mines was almost gone too. "Those weight gaging pills most boast up your appetites." I stated. "What pills?" Bubbles asked. Blossom handed her the bottle of pills.

Bubbles opened the top and sniffed them. "They smell like fish and feet." She said as she grabbed one and swallowed it. "Another set of pills to add to our collection." Blossom joked. Bubbles to her sandwich and started eating it, she was done with it in a heartbeat. "I'm gonna go take a nap." Bubbles said. I'm feeling a bit sleepy too, but not enough to go to sleep. I headed to my room and sat on my bed. I could rest my eyes. I laid down and as soon as my eyes closed I fell asleep.

Butch's P.O.V

I think this whole futuristic project thing is stupid and I specially think it's stupid since I have to go to Buttercup's house. My brothers and I are literally outside of their house right now. I was about to ring the doorbell when Boomer smacked my hand and before I had time talk he tried the door and it was OPENED. I stepped inside first. "It's just as big as our house." Brick stated. Boomer and Brick followed me down the hall and we appeared to be in the kitchen there was an empty McDonald's bag on the counter and a bottle of pills. Boomer picked up the pills. "Weight gaining pills? Prescribed! Doctors don't usually prescribe these kind of pills." Boomer stated as he put them back down.

"Let's go upstairs!" I say as I trip on the first. "You're thirsty to get up here." (Thirsty is street slang for wanting badly) My brother Brick said, he was already to the top. I sped up to the top, I'm just so excited to look in their stuff. "Guys come look at this." Boomer said as he stuck his head out of a door. Brick and I walked inside to what appeared to be a bathroom. "Damn!" I yelled, but only loud enough for them to hear. There're tons of pills in here. Picked one up. "Take two pills if you are having inappropriate thoughts that can hurt yourself or others." I read aloud. That bottle only had two more pills left! "Damn, they got problems." Boomer said while leaving the bathroom. Brick left too. I picked another pill bottle. Take one pill if you have the urge to kill someone. That bottle had only three more pills left.

I decided to stop reading the bottles 'cause I was starting to get scared. I left the bathroom and picked a room and went inside. Buttercup's in the bed sleeping. I'm waking this bitch up. I walked over to a sleeping Buttercup, but I just looked at her. She was skinny not that like anorexic skinny, but not the normal weight of a teenage girl. I put a hand her and started shaking her. "Buttercup….It's time to get up Buttercup." I seen her eyes starting to open. "Wake up Buttercup." I say this time in a baby voice. Then she sat up, her eyes barley open. "Yes?" She says in a quiet voice. "It's time for you to get up so we can do the project. Remember?" She shook her head no. "Well, when you get up you'll remember." She tried to lay back down, but I stopped her. "Come on, get up." I say as I pick her up. She surprisingly didn't make a fuss. She actually looked cute, probably because words aren't coming out of her mouth. I stood her up on her feet and grabbed her hand. "Follow me." I tell her. "Ok." She said in a sweet voice while rubbing her eyes. I took her back downstairs and let go of her hand before we entered the kitchen where Bubbles and Blossom were looking like they just woke up too. Brick and Boomer were standing there with their phones out. "What subject is this project for math or reading?" Blossom asked while rubbing her eyes. Oh god.


	9. Chapter 9

Brick's P.O.V

We're still at the girls' house trying to do this project, the girls' are more wake now. We're still trying to do this project. "Ok how about we just go to the store and buy something and then cut it and change it a bit." Blossom suggested, and everyone agreed with her. "Ok. Well, we have a car, but I don't know how to drive." Blossom said in a plain voice. "Why buy a car when you don't know how to drive?" Boomer asked. "So when I do learn to drive, I won't have to save for a car I'll already have one." "That's stupid. That's really, really stupid." Butch said. "Just like your face." Blossom shot back at him and he looked surprised. "You wanna fight about it?" "Let's go. I'll win. Bet." They seriously looked like they were ready to fight about it. "Oh god, just stop." Buttercup said while taking Blossom's hand. Then she pointed to me. "You drive." Ok. She handed me the keys. "How do you drive?" I asked and she snatched the keys from me. "Ok, if you know how to drive raise your hand." Bubbles said looking annoyed.

No one raised their hand and it was painfully silent. "Then how'd you guys get here if you didn't drive?" Buttercup asked. "We walked. We live right next door." Boomer said. Blossom looked really, really angry and frustrated. Then she got a pair of scissors and left the room. _**RRRIIIPPP**_. All you could here were snips of the scissors. Then Blossom came back with a big smile holding this ugly ass dress. "I made clothes." She said in a snobby voice. "Oh, and um…We need new curtains." "This dress is ugly." Butch said. "So is your face." Blossom shot back at him. They looked like they were ready to start a fight again. These two I can tell that they don't each other, it's kinda obvious. "Calm the fuck down you two." Bubbles said.

"You're getting me dumb tight for no reason." Blossom said while leaving the room and dropping the dress. Butch started laughing. "Looks like Pinky couldn't take it." Butch said while taking out his phone. You couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, but she was still in the hall. "Well Butch, looks like you brought out the monster." Bubbles said. Then all you could hear after that was Blossom going **CRAZY** in the hallway. "WATCH WHEN I COME BACK WITH A KNIFE. IM'MA CUT YOUR THROAT WITH IT." Blossom yelled before stomping up the steps. Butch actually looked scared. "I-Is she ok?" Butch asked. "No. She's gonna try kill you in your sleep now that you mad her." Then Buttercup went in the hallway. "Take some pills. You'll feel better!" She yelled. "Hopefully she heard me." She said coming back into the kitchen. "You brought the devil out." Bubbles said to Butch while shaking her head. "She'll get over it." Butch said, but he still looked scared. Bubbles and Buttercup started laughing at him.

"No she won't." Buttercup said. "Anyways what about this project. We still need one more dress." Bubbles picked up the ugly dress Blossom made. "How'd she do this?" Bubbles asked. "Someone go ask Blossom to make another dress." Boomer suggested. "You go ask her." Buttercup said to me. "Why me." "You're the only person that she won't yell at." "Why won't she yell at me?" "Because you haven't pissed her off all the way yet. You'll be fine she won't hurt you." Buttercup said. I sighed and started walking upstairs.

I stopped at Blossom room. Should I knock? I'll knock. My fist was hesitant to hit the door. I tapped the door very lightly and there was no 'come in'. So I just came in anyway. Blossom was on her. I walked over and sat on the side of her. "Are you ok?" I asked her. Her head was covered by a pillow. "No. I don't like your brother." She said. "I don't like him either." I said and I could have sworn that I heard a giggle. "He called my dress ugly, but yet he can't make one." "If he made a dress it would look like his face." I said trying to cheer her up. I definitely heard a giggle this time.

"I bet they sent you up here to ask for another dress, huh?" She said in a calm voice. "Yeah, they did." "Pass me those scissors." She said while pointing to her desk with her face still covered by the pillow. I walked over. There were a pair of red and pink scissors and I brought them over to her. She lifted her head and took the scissors. "Ripe one of those curtains." I walked over to the certain. They were see through and covered in flowers. I tugged on one of them. It was up there pretty good. I tugged a little harder.

She walked over to me and ripped the whole thing down. Then she went to go sit on her bed and I sat next to her. She started snipping with the scissors. How is she doing this?

Blossom's P.O.V

Brick looked really into watching me make this dress. "I think this dress looks way better than the other one." I said, but he didn't reply. "Here finish it." I told. "Finish it? I don't even know how to use scissors." "Come here." He sat closer to me. I gave him the scissors and was moving his adjusting his hand so he wouldn't cut himself. "I finished!" He shouted. I started laughing at him. "Try it on for me." "What?...Oh-no, no, no. I don't wear dresses." "Just for me. Come on really quick. I worked really hard. I even risked cutting myself!" The cutting myself part did it. "Ok."

I took the dress and went inside my bathroom and put it on. It was short and really form fitting. I exited the bathroom. "This is really short." I told him. "I did that on purpose." He said with a smirk. "Well, you saw." I say while going back in the bathroom. Then I felt a hand grab my wrist. "Keep it on….For me. Please." "You said try it on really quick. It's been really quick." I said to him. "I worked really hard Blossom just wear for like….10 more minutes." I sighed. "Fine!" I walked over to my bad, sat on it, crossed my legs, and gave him an ugly face. "Don't be like that." He said sitting next to me. I started laughing. You know I never noticed how cute Brick was. He laid down. "Come lay with me." He said softly and I laid next to him. "I'm counting down the minutes." I said to him. "Well, they're gonna go slowly." He said. I wonder what time it is 'cause I feel tried. I feel like I'm gonna to sleep right now. Maybe if I rest my eyes-no I can't do that I'll fall asleep for sure if I do that. "Are you sleepy?" I asked him. He shook his head no. "I am." I told him. "Is that the teacher's necklace?" He noticed. "I didn't take it I'm a goodie, goodie." "Yeah right. You're a badass." "I wouldn't say that. I'm more like in between." "More like all the way on the bad side."

"Whatever." I guess I'm a badass. I started rolling on the bed." Stop rolling you're making me dizzy." He complained. I stopped, I don't know why I listen to him I guess when he tell me what to do it doesn't bother me as much. "Can I kiss you?" WHAT? "What?" Wait, did he seriously ask me that? "Can I kiss you?" "I don't know?" Can he? I'm confused. I don't know what to do. "I've never kissed anybody." I confessed on accident. "How old are you?" "Umm… 18" I said nervously. "And you've never been kissed before." "Umm…no. Is that bad?" Is it?

Brick's P.O.V

She's clueless. I'll just go for. "Close your eyes." I tell her. "I can't I listen to you to much." I put my hand on her eyes and closed them for her. I leaned in until I could feel her breath. Her breath smells like cotton candy. I leaned again until I felt her lips. They were soft like…Well I don't know that's how soft they were. She pulled away and faced the ceiling. "Is that what a kissed feels like?" She asked. "Yup." I answered. "Oh." This is only the beginning.


	10. Chapter 10

Butch's P.O.V

So, we failed sewing class 'cause I guess the dresses Blossom made weren't futuristic enough. And you know what? I'm scared for my life. Blossom is fucking scary. I seen a shadow following me with a knife, but when I turn around NOBODY'S there. And I'm scared man, I'm scared. May- Maybe I should apologize. Wo- Would that help? I'm walking down an empty hall all by myself. I'm late for gym. And I'm scared 'cause I here footsteps, but nobody's there. I feel- I want- I need. I'm scared.

I felt someone breathe on my neck. I immediately turned around, and no one was there. I think I just might cry. "Blossom I'm sorry." I whined. I think I seriously just might cry. All of a sudden Blossom appeared right in front of me. "Are you really sorry or are you just saying that to get out of punishment?" "No. I'm actually really sorry. I feel bad that I called your dress ugly when I couldn't even make one. Will you forgive me?" I lied. "Liar," Blossom said with a smile. "but I forgive your fake, lying ass." She said with a smile. Then she hugged me. Ok I guess a hug is acceptable. I hugged her back. "Just don't make me mad again." She said in a scary, but soft voice. Damn, better watch myself.


End file.
